Forbidden Romance
by EvilZukin99
Summary: She is a Tiger. He is a Wolf. Their clans are at war, but their temptations are far too powerful. This is their story of how they cope with those facts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sound of crunching leaves could be heard deep within the forest. The sound rang throughout the forest, which triggered other sounds from the animals making the forest become alive. Those footsteps which crunched the autumn leaves belonged to a little girl of five years. However, this was no ordinary girl. She was one of the Tiger clan, which those two black stripes marked on each cheek indicated.

Now, two cerulean blue eyes gazed upon her. They were friendly, yet cold in a secretive way. This young boy of six years was branded with a crescent moon on his left cheek, the symbol of the Wolf clan. He watched her, concealed within a thick bush, as she ran merrily and carefree across the forest. The wolf boy realized that she was a Tiger, the clan's greatest enemy. Should he warn his fellow clansmen, or leave her be?

The girl ran without a care in the world. She was full of bliss, something that she had not experienced for months ever since her beloved mother passed away. She was so occupied with her moment of bliss that she failed to notice a tree root that protruded from the ground. The little Tiger tripped over the tree root, scratching her elbows and knees on the hard ground. She just lay there, startled and slowly recovering from shock. The girl began to cry, being rather sensitive about the scratches upon her body.

Ignoring the fact that they were enemies for a moment, the wolf boy went to the young girl's aid. He approached her with a sympathetic smile. The girl, startled by his sudden approach, gasped.

"Please," he said gently. "Don't cry. I'll help you." The boy offered his hand to the girl. She stared at his hand for a moment, debating whether or not she should accept it. Her gaze then shifted to the boy's mystic cerulean eyes.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "I won't hurt you." The Tiger girl could not help but think that his eyes were beautiful and honest. On the other hand, the boy became somewhat entranced by her unique and innocent sapphire and emerald eyes. The girl accepted his hand. He helped the girl get back on her feet. They smiled at each other and it felt to them that time had stopped.

"Mimi," a male's voice rang throughout the forest. The rustling of leaves could be heard nearby. The two children then saw a man in his thirties, with short brown hair and a mustache. He was, like the little girl, branded by the mark of the Tiger clan. He was clothed in a yukata and two sheathed katanas hung from his waist. "There you are." The male's gaze turned toward the little girl, who was called "Mimi".

"Come now," he urged her rather impatiently. His gazed then shifted over to the wolf boy, who was now glaring at him. The man's face creased to a frown, then to a look of contempt. Mimi walked to the man reluctantly, not wanting to leave her new friend.

"Father," she called to the man. "This boy helped me when I fell." The man, who was her father, remained staring at the wolf boy with contempt. The boy, who was fumed with anger, unsheathed a mere wakisachi. His pride was at stake here, and he had to protect it.

"Save it for later," the said to the wolf boy. "We'll meet again, once you get stronger." He smirked at the boy, which greatly provoked him.

"Mimi," he then turned his attention to his daughter. "You should not play with dirty wolves like him." He turned to leave, taking his daughter by the arm. Before they left, Mimi turned her head to face the wolf boy.

She then mouthed the words: Thank you.

The boy's face lit up into a smile and he waved good-bye to his Tiger friend. Little did they know that their paths will intertwine once again…  



	2. The Escape

Oh! Hi! I'm new to this world of fanfiction, and this is my first one! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, yeah...The disclaimers... I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON...though I wish I owned Matt...

Chapter 1: The Escape 

Eighteen-year-old Mimi Tachikawa could be seen walking along a river, outside of the Tiger village. These grounds were off limits to civilians like her, but she didn't really seem to care. After all, she didn't really consider herself as a civilian. She was more like a slave to her own people: the heiress of the clan. The members of the consul would make her do these political tasks that would make her head spin. Yes, Mimi Tachikawa dreaded the royal life.

But now, she enjoyed life, away from her town's village and her duties as heiress. A smile formed on her lips and lit up her perfectly round face. Her emerald eyes glowed with bliss and an aura of lively freedom surrounded her being.

Mimi has always been rather slender, but not skinny. She had those long, athletic legs. Her hair was quite long and was the color of chestnuts. She was of fair complexion: not too tan or too pale. With perfectly arched eyebrows over her emotional emerald eyes, it seemed that she was the most desired woman in the clan. However, she didn't really worry about men. The only man, or boy rather, who caught her attention was the boy with cerulean eyes from thirteen years ago.

It has been thirteen long years since she's last saw him. Every time she thinks of him, a warm desire would fill her soul. The sensation was pleasant but, it hurt. She never told anyone about her feelings, not even her father. She felt that it was better to keep it a secret and bottle it within her self. Mimi longed to see the boy again. Where ever he was, he was probably still as handsome as thirteen-years ago or, even more!

However, certain adversaries stood in their way. They were both from opposing clans. And her father would not hear of it, not that she had tried asking. The two clans have been fighting like dogs and cats, or rather like wolves and tigers, for almost one-hundred years. Much blood was spilt. The reason why they fought was forgotten, for it has been too long. The youth of this generation began to question about the war.

Mimi just shook away the thought. It gave her a headache and only made her more exhausted. She just kept on walking, deeper into the depths of the forest. She had hoped to get some excitement from this "self-motivated excursion". When she felt that her body was falling apart, Mimi decided to rest on a large rock next to the creek. She wiped the sweat from her brow and forehead and took long breaths, trying to catch her breath. It seemed that the sun was setting over yonder and the sky started to turn a beautiful mix of yellows, oranges, and reds. As she took a drink from the creek, she began to hear a rustling of leaves nearby. Cautiously, she unsheathed her katana that was tied at her side.

"Come out," she sneered. "Wolf."

Notes: this is from an original story I'm writing. Just replace Mimi's name with "Hikari" and replace Yamato's name with "Toshiro".


End file.
